Promise for Me
by Stanlic
Summary: "Hei hei...kau harusnya senang ada sahabat yang sedang khawatir padamu,dasar landasan terbang. Coba kau berpikir sekali oh tidak 1000 kali lagi Sakura sayang,ke-ka-sih-mu akan kuliah ke luar negeri kau dengar?LUAR NEGERI dan itu selama beberapa tahun!"/"Aku takut kau akan menyukai wanita di sana."/"Tidak akan. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku." Ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.


**Promise for Me**

 **Naruto Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story by Stanlic**

 _ **Don't like don't read**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

"Kau yakin bisa melakukannya?" Ino menatap serius pada Sakura, melupakan sejenak jus jeruk kesukaannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Oh sayang,aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingat sampai berapa kali kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku Ino." Sakura memutar bola matanya malas,okay ia sangat menghargai kekhawatiran sang sahabat kepadanya tapi cara mengkhawatirkannya sangat ugh menyebalkan. Siapa yang tidak sebal? Ino selalu menghubunginya setiap dua jam sekali untuk menanyakan hal yang sama!

"Hei hei...kau harusnya senang ada sahabat yang sedang khawatir padamu,dasar landasan terbang. Coba kau berpikir sekali oh tidak 1000 kali lagi Sakura sayang,ke-ka-sih-mu akan kuliah ke luar negeri kau dengar?LUAR NEGERI dan itu selama beberapa tahun!" Ino mengatakannya dengan semangat yang berapi-api bahkan bola mata yang seharusnya berwarna putih berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

"Lalu?"

Ino menepuk dahinya,ah sia-sia dia berteriak seperti orang gila. "Aku serius Sakura. Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menghabiskan jus strawberry yang dipesannya,lalu menggeser sedikit wadah-gelas- itu ke samping tangannya. "Hm. Aku serius Ino,aku tidak akan mengekangnya. Lagipula itu tuntutan dari ayahnya setelah lulus sekolah,aku bisa apa?berteriak menangis lalu memohon padanya agar tetap tinggal di sisiku?Ceh,itu caramu sekali Ino." Sakura terkekeh.

"Hei!" Ino menjerit tidak terima,itu sih malah seperti di film-film telenovela milik Shikamaru –what?!- .

Ino menghela nafas. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kau benar-benar keras kepala ya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura sedang berbaring di kasur yang terletak di dalam kamar kekasihnya yang bernuansa biru tua. Sungguh, hampir semua benda bewarna biru tua dari cat tembok, meja, bed cover, lemari, sampai karpet pun berwarna biru tua. Sakura tanpa sadar memandang sendu kekasihnya yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur ia sedang mengancingkan kemeja putihnya,hei jangan berpikiran mesum Sasuke habis mandi tahu!

Sasuke yang mendapati Sakura tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan seperti itu segera menghampiri kekasihnya. Ia berlutut mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura yang berbaring. Sakura terus memandangi pergerakan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya sambil mengelus surai merah muda milik Sakura. Ia tahu,pasti Sakura sedang memikirkan dirinya yang akan singgah ke Berlin untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak permintaan Ayahnya itu dan memilih universitas yang sama dengan Sakura tapi Sakura mengatakan ia harus memenuhi keinginan Ayahnya dan Sakura tidak ingin menjadi alasan Sasuke untuk tidak kuliah di luar negeri.

Sakura menggeleng perlahan lalu ia tersenyum kecil. "Tidak ada."

Sakura melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sasuke menghirup aroma khas dari tubuh prianya ini. Oh betapa ia akan sangat merindukan pria ini di hari-harinya kedepan nanti.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura lebih erat.

"Aku akan sangat tidak merindukanmu Sasuke." Sakura bergumam sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh...sungguh?"

"Tentu." Sakura melepas pelukannya dan memandang wajah Sasuke,sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas melihat wajah tertekuk Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya."Di sana aku akan mencari yang akan merindukanku kalau begitu." Alis Sakura berkerut sebal.

"Lakukan saja. Akan kubuat kau menyesal!" Sakura melipat tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, lihat?kekasih merah mudanya sangat menggemaskan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Kenapa kau yang marah?siapa yang memulai tadi Sakura?"

Sakura masih bergeming di tempatnya, sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu dan suasana hatinya bertambah parah karena ucapan Sasuke tadi dan sesuatu yang mulai disadarinya. Ia mulai berpikir yang tidak tidak,bagaimana kalau Sasuke benar-benar terpikat pada wanita yang lebih cantik darinya di sana?bagaimana jika Sasuke lebih memilih wanita itu?bagaimana kalau Sasuke membuangnya? Ah tidak mungkin -Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya- Sasuke mencintainya dan Sakura percaya itu. Ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan melakukan hal yang menyakitinya seperti itu walaupun tidak jarang Sakura dibuatnya kesal dan membuat kelenjar air matanya memproduksi air berlebih. Sakura menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke dengan pandangan emh entahlah perasaanya campur aduk sekarang. "Ada apa Sakura?apa yang kau pikirkan hm?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya kan Sasuke?" Sakura berkata dengan suara lirih.

"Hn? Melakukan apa?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak akan membuangku kan Sasuke?"

"Apa yang kau katakan Sakura. Aku tidak mengerti, katakan yang jelas." Sasuke berkata dengan gusar,sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran kekasihnya ini kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti tu.

"Aku takut kau akan menyukai wanita di sana." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya,matanya tetap memandang Sasuke. Ah,kenapa ia tidak seyakin saat berbicara dengan Ino?Kenapa ia ragu sekarang?

Sasuke tersenyum geli,ternyata itu yang dipikirkan Sakura. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura perlahan. "Tidak akan. Kau bisa memegang ucapanku." Ucapnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sakura mencoba untuk tersenyum. Benar, seharusnya ia mempercayai Sasuke hubungan tidak akan berjalan lancar jika tidak saling percaya. _Tapi benarkah itu Sasuke? Kau akan menempati janjimu kan?_

.

.

.

 _Tapi mereka tidak tahu,bahwa perasaan seseorang bisa berubah kapanpun dan dimanapun._

 _Dan janji tidak akan selamanya selalu bisa ditepati._

TBC

.

.

.

Yak! Gimana? Apakah membosankan?sepertinya membosankan ya?

Uh gak tahu,tiba-tiba muncul ide ini. Dan judulnya bener-bener ngawur saya khikhi. Maafkan saya kalo masih banyak kekurangan T.t

Lanjut atau hapus?

Reviewnya please? =D


End file.
